<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>P.S.: Будь осторожен со своими желаниями. Твоя Золотая рыбка by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191879">P.S.: Будь осторожен со своими желаниями. Твоя Золотая рыбка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020'>fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally'>Red_Sally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BUCK-TICK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Nudity, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>P.S.: Будь осторожен со своими желаниями. Твоя Золотая рыбка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Полный вариант, NSFW</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden"></dd>
</dl>
</div><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="letter">
<p></p><div class="text"><p>Вода была изнутри золотой от солнечного света, с зеленой пленкой на поверхности, где соприкасалась с воздухом, уплотняясь, разделяя их миры так, казалось бы, символично, но крепче и надежней этой преграды не было ничего.<br/>
– Ты подумал? – спросил нингё, лениво глядя на него из-под ресниц. Хисаши в замешательстве прикусил губу. Оставалось последнее желание, и он вот уже неделю не мог на него решиться. Просто было только с первым: он хотел уметь дышать под водой, ему было любопытно посмотреть на подводную жизнь. Со вторым уже возникли сложности: он очень отчетливо понимал, чего хочет, но не был уверен, что такие вещи можно желать – ведь, теоретически, нингё не сможет отказаться исполнить его желание, если оно уже озвучено? А Хисаши совсем не хотел его заставлять. Впрочем, оказалось, что нингё и сам желает того же, так что второе прозвучало как: «Вот так, еще!» – и было тот час исполнено.<br/>
– Я хочу…. – начал Хисаши и тут же осекся. Нинге смотрел на него с любопытством. И легкой, едва заметной ласковой насмешкой, спрятанной в уголках крупного, красиво вырезанного рта. Только в эту секунду до Хисаши наконец дошло.<br/>
– Ты ведь не должен исполнять мои желания, верно? – спросил он, чувствуя невероятное облегчение.<br/>
– Нет, – тут же ответил нингё. – Это все суеверия и сказки. Мне просто… интересно, чего бы тебе хотелось. От меня.<br/>
– Мне бы хотелось… – так было гораздо проще, кажется, он впервые за всю неделю под водой наконец смог вздохнуть полной грудью. – На самом деле мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты тоже смог пожить там, со мной. Хотя бы какое-то время. Вдруг тебе понравится?<br/>
– Это твое последнее желание, – напомнил нингё, глядя на него пристально. – Ты можешь пожелать всего, чего угодно. Вообще всего. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой туда, вверх? Ты уверен, что не пожалеешь об этом?<br/>
Хисаши сглотнул.<br/>
– Да, – сказал он уверенно. – Хочу. Если ты сам этого хочешь.<br/>
Вода колыхнулась у самого лица, а потом нингё нежно, едва ощутимо поцеловал его в губы.<br/>
– Хочу, – шепнул он, и от этого шепота у Хисаши закружилась голова. Пожалуй, с выходом на сушу можно было и подождать еще какое-то время.<br/>
</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>